


Gods of Egypt Spanking

by Meerna



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Spanking, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerna/pseuds/Meerna
Summary: After being appointed advisor to the King, Bek discovers that not everyone is happy with his new position. After refusing to seek help and getting injured more than once, Horus decides something needs to be done to keep his new friend safe.





	Gods of Egypt Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me, there is a reason I've never posted a fanfic before. 
> 
> I just watched Gods of Egypt and I ship Horbek so hard, but there aren't many fanfics out there and I couldn't find any with spanking in it, so I was forced to write my own. 
> 
> I am my own beta so don't be surprised if you find a mistake. 
> 
> Also I suck at titles.

Horus stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Bek sat before him expectantly. "It's come to my attention that yet another attempt was made on your life recently." The god of air looked stern for a moment before his eyes softened. "I don't know how many times I've told you to seek out the palace guard when you hear word of these attempts, rather than take care of them yourself. You're lucky that you didn't get injured this time." 

The mortal averted his eyes. A sign of guilt? Good. He should feel guilty for making his king worry time and again. Horus reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've come to care for you a great deal since we first met. It would upset me greatly if something were to happen to you." The god knelt before Bek and placed a finger under his chin to lift his gaze to meet his own. A light blush crossed the mortal's face and he wished he could look away again. He was not used to being so close to another save Zaya. 

Horus stood again and began to pace his room, hands again clasped behind his back and the stern tone returning. "Since you seem to have little regard for your own safety, I've decided I'll need to take matters into my own hands. From now on there will be consequences if you choose to ignore my previous requests. You will no longer knowingly put yourself in danger, and you will let myself or the guard know if you find out that another attempt on your life will be made." 

The stern tone made Bek nervous. Consequences? He wanted to question what Horus meant by that, but he was unsure if he wanted to find out. He chose to nod instead. "I understand." The god stopped his pacing and stood in front of his advisor again. "I'm glad to hear it. That was all I wanted to speak to you about, you may go about your duties." 

Dismissed, the mortal quickly left the room. He tried to will the nervous feeling away, but he couldn't quite shake it. He knew he didn't want to find out what "consequences" Horus spoke of, but he didn't want to bother his king with such trivial matters. He just had to be more careful next time. 

~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, next time happened much sooner than anticipated. An assassin was sent after the king's advisor, but he managed to learn of it in time to set a trap. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with his king only weeks before, but he was sure this matter would be easy enough to handle. He waited, hidden, for the assassin to come. 

After hours Bek began to grow impatient. He adjusted his position, careful to stay silent. Finally, he saw a shadow on the balcony. He reached for his knife and waited. The assassin crept closer to his bed and what he assumed was Bek under the covers. With his own knife drawn, he yanked back the top cover and stabbed the sleeping form, only to find a lump of pillows where his target was supposed to be. 

As soon as the assassin had reached the bed Bek had snuck from his hiding place and crept up on the man. Once his trap was discovered he stood, a knife to the would-be assassin's throat. He was not, however, expecting there to be a second assassin. The resulting scuffle alerted the guards who rushed in to subdue the two assassins. Horus was not far behind them, hoping to find his advisor unharmed. 

While the god was relieved to see that Bek was indeed unharmed, a quick glance around the room told him everything he needed to know. Bek had anticipated this attack. The torn pillows on his bed were proof enough of that. Horus sent a stern glance his way. Once the guards had cleared the room he remained behind. 

Bek busied himself with tidying the room, unable or unwilling to make eye contact with Horus. The god allowed him a moment, taking a seat on the only piece of furniture that would hold his large frame, the bed. When Bek could no longer find anything to occupy himself, Horus called him over. 

"I'm glad to see you unharmed my friend, but as I recall we spoke about such a situation not too long ago. Tell me, what did I request you do if you heard about another attempt on your life?" 

Bek met the god's eyes for a moment. "You asked that I inform the guards or yourself." Horus nodded. "Yes. And did you do as I asked?" Bek shook his head. The god sighed. "I told you there would be consequences if you chose to ignore my request, did I not?" The mortal nodded, unable to speak. 

"Well then, come here." The god beckoned the mortal to him. Bek was not completely sure what was about to happen, but he most certainly did not expect to be lifted up and placed across the god's lap. He was aware that he looked like nothing more than a child in comparison, but he never felt it more than in this moment. He couldn't help but squirm at the thought. 

A massive hand was placed on his back to steady him before the god spoke again. "I know I didn't specify what the consequences would be, but I did warn you. After some deliberation, I've decided that a spanking may help deter your reckless behavior. You need not worry though, I am very much aware of the limits of your mortal body. I will not harm you."

Bek sucked in a breath, his fears now realized. A spanking? A child's punishment! But from a god, he was sure it would be fitting in their eyes. He didn't even attempt to argue as he waited for the first strike to land.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. He tensed as he felt the god shift, and the next instant the massive hand fell on his backside. He knew that Horus was using but a fraction of his strength, but the sting that resulted was surprising. It didn't help that his hand was big enough to cover the entire area at once.

Once again the hand met its target, and Bek let out a gasp. He wasn't sure how long he could endure such treatment. He was distracted from his thoughts as two more swats were applied to his already smarting backside. He tried to squirm away, but the attempt proved useless against the strength of the one holding him down. 

Another two strikes and Bek had to close his eyes tightly against the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't believe after only 6 swats that he was already fighting back tears. Two more landed and he bit back a sob. Another strike and the tears finally escaped. He felt Horus tip him forward slightly before a last strike landed on the sensitive underside of his bottom. 

The tears were flowing freely now and he couldn't seem to make them stop. A large hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back, but he paid it little attention as he tried to compose himself. Before he knew it he was being stood back up and placed before the god, a cloth held out for him to dry his eyes on. 

Once he had calmed down he found himself being pulled into a hug, large arms wrapping fully around him. He stiffened initially before he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the god before him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to meet his king's eyes. He was surprised to see the faintest trace of tears on Horus' face. The god quickly wiped them away. 

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I hope it will help you remember to take your wellbeing more seriously. I would be very upset if something happened to you." Bek's eyes teared up again. He knew that his king cared for him, but he was surprised at just how much.


End file.
